


Amargura y resentimiento

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visión de los cinco primeros años en Hogwarts de Harry Potter desde la perspectiva de Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amargura y resentimiento

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo esto.

Otra vez tengo que pasarme toda la tarde corrigiendo los trabajos de los ineptos alumnos. Debería ponerles un cero a todos, así aprenderían a no perder el tiempo durante mis clases... Aquí está la poción de Granger, perfecta, como siempre ¡Qué repelente! Siempre con su expresión de no haber roto un plato, de superioridad y confianza en sí misma, como si fuera capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera... Odio esa confianza innata que hay en ella, en sus capacidades, y la confianza en sus amigos, en los que la rodean…

No se puede confiar en la gente, la amistad no existe.

Oh, y aquí llegamos a nuestra celebridad, el adorado Potter... Maldito Potter, es igual que su padre, un arrogante entrometido al que le encanta sobrepasar sus propios límites.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, en el gran comedor, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Incluso a mí me sorprendió el gran parecido que tenía con su padre y enseguida pensé que sería igual que él, un arrogante pagado de sí mismo por la fama que sin proponérselo lo acompañaba siempre... Y cuando lo tuve en clase por primera vez no pude controlarme. Potter se permitió el lujo de no prestarme atención, escribiendo en un pergamino cualquier chorrada improcedente que no venía al caso. No iba a permitirlo. No le iba a permitir humillarme como en innumerables ocasiones lo hizo su padre, ya no, ahora yo estaba al mando, yo era el mayor, el que tenía el poder para borrar esa arrogancia innata que tienen los Potter... y lo hice. Lo dejé en ridículo, conseguí humillarlo, conseguí hacerles ver a sus compañeros que Potter no era especial, no era mejor que nadie, al contrario, que el tenerlo como compañero sólo les iba a traer problemas ya que era obvio que el chico no tenía ni idea de magia. 

Pronto, muy pronto me gané su atención... y su odio. Podía verlo en sus ojos, cada vez que me miraba. Yo también lo odiaba y me producía un gran placer ver cómo se moría por replicarme, por hacerme callar, incluso sé que más de una vez pensó en atacarme, pero no me importaba. Simplemente los dos sabíamos que no podía hacerlo, lo que a él le provocaba mayor rabia y a mí mayor placer.

Entonces Dumbledore hizo una excepción, permitiéndole entrar en el equipo de _Quidditch_. Era de esperar, su niño mimado, como lo fue en su día James. Es increíble ver como pasa el tiempo y aquello que un día no debió ser vuelve a repetirse, una y otra vez, para mortificarme de nuevo con aquello que creía olvidado. Y todo porque era Potter, el _“niño que vivió”_. Ni siquiera volaba bien, ¿cómo iba a volar bien si nunca en su vida había cogido una escoba? Sin embargo se paseaba con la cabeza alta, gesto arrogante, sabiendo que era el más joven en un siglo. Sólo deseé que llegara el primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin para demostrarles a todos que el fiero león no era más que un gatito asustado al que cualquiera podía aplastar... 

Pero me sorprendió. Realmente sabía volar, como su padre, y lo odié más por eso. Sólo deseaba que el partido acabara y Gryffindor perdiera, no volver a ver a Potter nunca... 

Lo cual hace más difícil de explicar por qué finalmente lo ayudé. Yo sabía que pasaba algo raro con Quirrel y cuando lo vi supe enseguida lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar en las consecuencias, en a quien estaba atacando y, en consecuencia, a quien iba yo a ayudar. Simplemente no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya, no delante de todo el colegio... 

Pero unas llamas prendieron mí túnica y cuando me giré vi a Quirrel en el suelo y a Granger huir entre las filas de las gradas. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de que Potter había atrapado la _snitch_ , que había hecho ganar a Gryffindor, y me maldije a mí mismo por eso. Me prometí en secreto no volver a ayudarlo nunca, ni aun cuando las circunstancias fueran adversas o extremas. Nunca volvería a protegerlo, ya que su padre no lo hubiese hecho por mí... 

Pero pronto obtuve mi venganza por esa pequeña muestra de debilidad, muy pronto.

Aquella noche en que Argus pilló a Potter y Granger fuera de sus camas, en la torre de Astronomía, para mayor deleite mío. Aquel fue un día grande, 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor en una sola noche. Al día siguiente yo mismo me encargué de alentar los rumores, consiguiendo con ello mi mayor triunfo: que el colegio entero lo rechazara. Él era el culpable. No era una bendición, como todos pensaban, sino una desgracia, una maldición para su casa y amigos... 

El castigo fue ejemplar, una noche en el bosque prohibido con el zoquete de Hagrid. Con un poco de suerte no regresaría... Pero es precisamente suerte lo que siempre parece acompañar a Potter. Suerte de que un centauro le salvara de una muerte segura; suerte de que le guardabosques no supiera tener la boca cerrada; suerte de tener como compañeros a una niña que probablemente se tragó una biblioteca entera de pequeña y a un niño que no había jugado prácticamente en su vida a otra cosa que no fuera ajedrez; suerte de que Lily le dejara esa protección que le permitió aquella noche salir con vida de un enfrentamiento con el señor tenebroso... 

Se llevó toda la gloria. Oh sí, él había salvado la piedra filosofal, ¿pero qué mérito tiene eso cuando se lo han dado todo hecho? ¿Cuando lo único que ha tenido que hacer es mirarse en un espejo? ¿Cuando otros son los que han discurrido y se han jugado la vida para que él te llevara la gloria? Le odié más aquella noche, oh sí. Por su culpa mi propia casa, Slytherin, se había quedado a las puertas de una victoria segura y él volvía a tener el respeto y admiración de todo el colegio. 

Afortunadamente no tenía que volver a verlo, no hasta el próximo curso y me convencía a mí mismo de que eso me bastaba, de que no necesitaba una venganza, pero no era cierto. La necesitaba, la ansiaba con todo mi ser y Potter me la sirvió en bandeja desde el mismo momento de su regreso a Hogwarts.

En coche volador, nada más y nada menos, y visto por siete muggles. No era como romper unas estúpidas reglas de la escuela, entraba en conflicto con el secreto internacional de los magos, con el ministerio, suficiente para expulsar a cualquiera alumno… ¡A cualquier alumno que no fuera Potter! ¿Cómo íbamos a expulsar de la escuela al peón preferido de Dumbledore? A su favorito, a su consentido... Oh no, por supuesto que no. Un simple castigo bastaría, un castigo a su altura, con el mismísimo Lockhart en persona... 

Pronto comenzaron los ataques, el primero de ellos la señora Norris. Nuevamente Potter se hallaba en el lugar idóneo para comprometerlo, para hacerlo caer. Lo intenté, Merlín sabe que lo intenté, pero el director hacía oídos sordos a todos los comentarios relacionados con Potter, sobre todo si eran negativos. Él era inocente, eso estaba claro. Potter no sabía suficiente magia oscura como para lograr eso, y muy adentro sabía que él no hubiese hecho algo así, no estaba en su naturaleza. Se libró, como no. Siempre, en todas y cada una de las situaciones conflictivas en las que se ha encontrado ha salido favorecido.

El partido de _Quidditch_ estaba cerca, el primero de la temporada, como siempre el que enfrentaría a leones y serpientes... Un buscador de la talla de Potter, Draco Malfoy, el cual estaba seguro de que sabría volar a la perfección. Su padre se había encargado de que tuviera lo mejor. Además, conocía la fuerte rivalidad que existía entre los dos chicos, propiciada por mi mismo, favoreciendo siempre a Slytherin en decrimento de Gryffindor, a Malfoy en decrimento de Potter... 

Pero nuevamente salió victorioso, dejando de paso a mi buscador en ridículo. Cada vez encontraba menos excusas para justificar la _suerte_ de Potter en los partidos. No había perdido un sólo partido desde que se unió al equipo y eso hacía que mi repulsión hacia él creciera todavía más... 

Entonces llegó aquel memorable día en el club de duelo. Quería un duelo abierto entre Potter y Draco, un duelo en el que mi chico, dado su amplio conocimiento de artes oscuras, pudiese ganar y vengarse, no, _vengarme_ por todo lo del partido de _Quidditch_ … Pero nuevamente la suerte, o la desgracia, estaban con él. Suerte porque con su memorable actuación logró acabar un duelo que ciertamente lo habría dejado en ridículo; desgracia porque desde ese momento el sentimiento general que toda la escuela tenía de admiración y respeto se tornó miedo de que él fuera el heredero de nuestra noble casa.

¿Cómo pudieron pensarlo siquiera? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que un estúpido Gryffindor sería el heredero de Slytherin? 

Pero lo que había provocado ese miedo lo llevó nuevamente a la gloria. Pudo descubrir qué era lo que petrificaba a los alumnos, cómo llegar hasta él y, por alguna clase de suerte extrema, vencerlo y salvar a la chica. Nuevamente arriesgó su vida, sí, ¿pero acaso no obtuvo también ayuda esta vez? Por supuesto que sí, ayuda de la repelente Granger, del pecoso Weasley… ¿Cómo iba a llegar él a deducir nada? Pero eso no contó, claro que no, él se llevó la fama, convirtiéndose casi en un héroe por salvar a la chica y enfrentarse al basilisco... Su fama, lejos de menguar, como me había imaginado cuando llegó a la escuela —sin saber magia y habiendo descubierto hacía nada que era un mago—, había crecido cada vez más, dotándolo de esa arrogancia tan despreciable de aquel que tiene el mundo a sus pies... y sin embargo no quiere más de lo que tiene.

Y con la gloria bajo el brazo volvió a marcharse hacia la morada donde sus tíos le hacían la vida imposible, donde no era más que un enclenque de doce años pisoteado por toda su familia. Yo sabía que lo pasaba mal, bien me había hablado Dumbledore de sus tíos, pero eso no me reconfortaba. Quería ser yo el que se lo hiciera pasar mal, quería ese placer... 

Entonces Black se escapó y todos supusieron que iba tras Potter. Yo sabía la verdad desde el principio, sabía que Black nunca iría tras Potter, sabía que Black era inocente. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar siquiera que era el culpable? ¿No veían que estaba demasiado cerca de James? ¿De Dumbledore? Black podía llegar a ser muy cruel, yo más que nadie era consciente de eso, pero desde luego no era un mago oscuro. Siempre rechazó las artes oscuras, ¿cómo iba a estar al lado del señor tenebroso? 

Era Pettigrew, por eso fue tras él. Black no es de los que se quedan sentado viendo pasar las cosas sin hacer nada al respecto. Es un hombre de acción, pero nadie pensó siquiera en su inocencia… Y yo, por supuesto, no iba a hablar, no después de lo que me había hecho, no después de haberse ensañado conmigo tantos años... Le devolví el favor dejando que lo encerraran, dejando que se volviera loco... 

Pero escapó. No entendí el porqué escapó y el porqué repetía _“¡Está en Hogwarts!”_. A menos que se hubiera vuelto loco, de lo cual estaba totalmente seguro. No había nada en Hogwarts de lo que quisiera vengarse, nada por lo que luchar... pero esa no fue la única sorpresa ese año. Nuestro _“querido”_ director, robándome una vez el puesto que tanto ansiaba, contrató, nada más y nada menos que a Lupin, aquel prefecto que se quedaba en silencio, sin hacer nada, viendo como Black y Potter me hacían la vida imposible. Lo odié más intensamente entonces, desafinándome a cada oportunidad que tenía, poniéndome en ridículo con aquel estúpido _boggart_... Toda la escuela se enteró, podía verlos reírse de mí en las esquinas de los pasillos, en el comedor, ¡hasta en mis propias clases! Y como no, Potter enseguida congenió con él... ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Seguro que le habló de lo especial que era su padre, y Lily... 

No soportaba verlos juntos. Las dos personas a las que más odiaba en ese momento juntas bajo los muros del castillo...

Pero tenía el placer secreto de saber que Potter se moría por escapar, por salir del castillo con sus compañeros a pasarlo bien a Hogsmeade sin poder hacerlo. Era muy reconfortante verlo con esa cara de impotencia, afligido. Resultaba evidente que no le importaba que Black anduviera suelto, lo único que le importaba era pasar un rato divirtiéndose con sus compañeros. Vagaba por el castillo como un alma en pena y yo disfrutaba viéndolo así, era tan placentero negarle lo que estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas... 

Siempre me lo encontraba en los lugares más insospechados del castillo, dos veces me lo encontré cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso, _“¡Lugar curioso para reunirse!”_ , como una de esas veces le dije cuando lo encontré con Longbottom.

Pero un día Draco me avisó de que había visto la cabeza de Potter flotar cerca de la casa de los gritos y entonces lo entendí. Alguien, probablemente Lupin, le había hecho llegar la antigua capa de su padre y de algún modo había logrado burlar a los dementores y salir del castillo. Lo busqué, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo iba a encontrar, con la satisfacción reflejada en mi rostro... Pero lo encontré nuevamente junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Demasiadas casualidades para mi gusto. Además tenía aspecto de haber estado como un cuarto de hora corriendo ya que el rubor cubría sus mejillas... 

La examiné, examiné la estatua. ¡Tenía que haber una salida que no conociéramos! La cuestión era, ¿¿cómo la había encontrado Potter? Había tenido ayuda, eso estaba claro, y nuevamente un nombre se vino a mi cabeza: Lupin. 

Potter llevaba un extraño pergamino en su bolsillo, aparte de artículos de Zonko y Honeydukes, que confirmaban mi teoría. Me concentré en el pergamino. Era curioso que llevara un papel viejo con él, más sabiendo que Potter no era de esas personas que se pasaban trabajando su tiempo libre, como Granger, y que no necesitaba ahorrar papel, como Weasley. Había algo raro... y cuando los nombres “Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta” salieron insultándome, supe de quién provenía exactamente, confirmando mis sospechas... 

Pero como no, Potter se salvó también esa vez, ayudado por mi _“querido”_ Lupin, desvaneciendo la evidencia y dejando en ridículo a mi chico y a mí. Descubriría lo que había en ese pergamino, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

Y no tardé demasiado en descubrir ese mapa, aquella noche cuando le llevé la poción al licántropo. ¡Por mí le habría llevado veneno! Pero allí estaba, abierto de par en par sobre su mesa y los vi. Yo le había advertido al director que Lupin estaba ayudando a Black a colarse en la escuela y allí estaba la prueba. Además podría entregar a Black con los dementores. Me condecorarían y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: me libraría de Black, pagando así lo que un día me hizo, y lograría que expulsaran a Potter por temerario, por mezclarse con un fugitivo y un licántropo... Pero el muy insensato, con sus dos compañeros, me dejaron inconsciente... ¡A mí! 

Afortunadamente pude despertarme y encontrarlos antes de que los besaran los dementores, mas debí haberlos dejado allí, pero algo me impulsó a llevarlos al castillo. No podía permitir eso bajo mi cargo. No me echarían la culpa por dejar morir a Black, pero Potter era otra historia... 

Y me dieron la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase... PERO POTTER DE ALGÚN MODO DEJÓ ESCAPAR A BLACK, ¡SÉ QUE FUE ÉL! ¡LO SÉ!

El tarro con la poción de Harry tembló entre sus manos, que a su vez temblaban de furia contenida, de rabia insatisfecha…

Me quitaron la orden, el prestigio, todo... Y todo por Potter y el licántropo.

No pude vengarme todavía de Potter pero Lupin no correría la misma suerte. No lo quería ver más, no quería tenerlo cerca, y divulgué lo de su licantropía. Sabía que no le permitirían quedarse después de eso y era lo que quería. Ojalá pudiera no haber visto a Potter más, ojalá, pero después de las vacaciones de verano, regresó. Su cabeza bien alta, por supuesto, podía verlo mirarme desafiante, sonriente, de saber que me había burlado y que yo nunca podría demostrarlo. Gracias a él Black estaba libre.

Afortunadamente para mí ese año se suspendió el _Quidditch_ por el torneo de los tres magos. Me complacía saber que habían suspendido algo que a Potter le gustaba, algo con lo que disfrutaba, con lo que realmente se sentía bien. Y lo suspendían por algo en los que Potter no se iba a poder lucir, como a él le gustaba: El torneo de los tres magos.

Pero se lució y vaya si se lució. De alguna manera él no podía faltar, claro. Allí estaba, cuando todos creíamos que la selección de campeones había finalizado, el Cáliz volvió a “hablar”, fuerte y claro, diciendo que el gran Harry Potter, el _omnipresente Potter_ , también participaría en el gran torneo, para deleite de todos... ¡De todos los Gryffindor, obviamente!

Realmente, por primera vez, me uní al clamor general. Todos lo aborrecían, ya fueran de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin. Todos apoyaban al _legítimo_ campeón de Hogwarts y el que Potter saliera como cuarto campeón fue interpretado como un acto en busca de más fama de la que ya tenía. En principio me sorprendió y yo también creí que era así, que Potter no buscaba más que gloria, como su padre, y lo odié por ello... pero después de meditarlo hasta me gustó la idea. Potter, lejos de conseguir la admiración de todos, consiguió su rechazo, incluso entre sus allegados como Weasley, y como el vínculo que lo unía al torneo era irrompible, quizás, con un poco de suerte, en alguna de las pruebas, sería eliminado. Sería un gran titular _“El niño que vivió aplastado por un dragón”_ … Oh sí, lo hubiese disfrutado mucho.

Potter no podía haberse esperado a ese dragón, no era posible. Todos, incluso algunos maestros, nos sorprendimos con esa prueba, ¿cómo iba a saberlo Potter? Pero salió con decisión y en menos tiempo y con menos daño que el que sufrieron los otros campeones, logró burlar al dragón y coger el huevo, aprovechando de paso para alardear sobre sus habilidades con la escoba delante de un buscador de la talla de Krum, haciéndonos ver lo bien que se desenvolvía en el aire, causando grandes _“ohhhh”_ entre el público, el cual pronto olvidó el rechazo que le habían mostrado las últimas semanas, tornándolo admiración... 

Admiración, algo que Potter conseguía sin dificultad, algo que se podía ver en cada persona que lo miraba allá por dónde pasase… Aquello que parecía no importarle, incluso molestarle en ocasiones. Aquello que lo hacía distinto de James... 

Snape hizo una mueca, todavía con el frasco de Harry en la mano, una mueca que bien podría ser el pariente lejano de una sonrisa. ¡Qué cosas llega uno a pensar cuando está sorprendido! Pensar que el _gran_ Harry Potter era distinto de su padre no podía ser otra cosa que consecuencia del aturdimiento de verle pasar la prueba y salir casi ileso y con mejor puntuación que sus contrapartes. 

Me puso furioso. No sólo se había colado en el torneo sino que estaba luchando de igual a igual con chicos que le sacaban tres años de ventaja en educación y práctica... pero también en saber estar y etiqueta.

Potter acudió al baile aquella noche como si todo lo que le rodeaba no fuese con él. Era curioso ver a Potter tan abrumado entre la gente, entre tanto lujo y atención, como deseando desaparecer o perderse cuando la sola mención de su nombre era capaz de provocar murmullos y exclamaciones... Debería estar acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos, era lo que buscaba siempre, lo que buscó al entrar en el torneo, y sin embargo... 

Solo estubo bailando lo que duró la primera canción. Enseguida se escabulló, saliendo a los terrenos, donde poco después lo encontré mientras caminaba con Igor. Me enervaba su sola presencia. Deseé que llegara la segunda prueba y que quedara por fin en ridículo… Tenían que descifrar un estúpido huevo y sabía que Potter no sería capaz de hacerlo. Quedaría en ridículo ante toda la escuela,  como el inepto que siempre supe que era... 

Pero lo descubrió. Y no contento con eso entró en mi despacho y me robó branquialgas... 

Iluso. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no me daría cuenta? Se sumergió en el lago primero que nadie. Realmente parecía idiota adentrándose en el agua, masticando, casi desencajándose la mandíbula... Y tardó en regresar, demasiado, tanto que tuve la esperanza de que quizás se hubiese ahogado. Pero no, no tendría tanta suerte. Salió, y no solo con Weasley, sino también con la pequeña Delacour a la que su estúpida hermana no fue capaz de salvar... Había sido el primero en llegar, había hallado el lugar antes que los otros campeones, y sin embargo había desdeñado la gloria que le supondría salir el primero por quedarse a salvar incluso a alguien que no conocía... 

Potter, para el que la gloria era lo primero. Pensé que el agua le había nublado la mente o que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. ¿No era Potter igual que James? Claro que sí, claro que eran iguales, sin embargo James hubiera dejado a los otros abajo sólo por la fama y admiración que obtendría de sus compañeros… y Potter, por alguna razón, no lo había hecho.

Llegó la tercera prueba, el laberinto. Era técnicamente imposible que Potter ganara. Había conseguido muchos puntos, sí, pero en destreza y habilidad sus contrapartes tenían mucha más experiencia que él. La prueba se prolongó mucho, demasiado. Ninguno de nosotros podía ver lo que ocurría en el laberinto, pero aquello se prolongaba y prolongaba. Dos campeones estaban ya fuera de juego, Delacour y Krum, y Potter seguía dentro... 

Y de pronto apareció de la nada, agarrando fuertemente la copa con una mano y en la otra... el cuerpo sin vida de Diggory. 

No supe qué había pasado. Potter parecía aturdido, sólo quería ver a Dumbledore y fue después el propio Dumbledore el que confirmó lo que había sentido en mi brazo horas atrás: el regreso del señor Tenebroso... 

Y cómo Potter se había batido en duelo con él, saliendo vivo. 

Esta vez no había tenido ayuda. Había enfrentado el peligro solo e incluso la protección que un día le había proporcionado Lily le había abandonado. 

Cada vez me quedaban menos excusas para justificar la suerte de Potter, esa suerte que lo había llevado a salir victorioso de cada batalla. Suerte, sólo suerte, azar... Y había ganado el torneo.

Pero lo peor de la noche todavía estaba por llegar cuando el director me mostró el regreso del fugitivo, obligándonos incluso a darnos la mano. Ambos participaríamos de nuevo en la Orden del Fénix. Pero afortunadamente tuve el placer de restregarle en la cara lo poco que un fugitivo como él podía hacer, como mucho limpiar… Ya nos encargarían a los miembros importantes llevar a cabo las misiones peligrosas. Me complacía, oh sí, me deleitaba con verlo amargado por no poder hacer nada _útil_. 

Pero entonces llegó aquel aviso de los infiltrados en el ministerio, que nos informó de que Potter había vuelto a hacer magia ilegal. Seguramente se aburría y quería visitas de alguien en sus aburridas vacaciones _muggles_. Pero resultó que no había sido magia accidental, un patronus, nada más y nada menos, porque según él, dos dementores se les habían aparecido a él y a su primo… y el único testigo que había, aparte de ellos dos, era una squib. Dumbledore tubo que cubrirle de nuevo las espaldas a su niño dorado para que no lo expulsaran de su querida escuela. Y no contento con eso, hizo que ahijado y padrino se reunieran bajo el mismo techo... 

Como no era suficiente con uno, tenía que aguantar a los dos.

Deseé fervientemente que lo expulsaran. Si lo hacían no lo perdería de vista definitivamente, pero si la mayor parte del año mientras yo estuviera en la escuela y él en el cuartel. Aunque no me cabe duda de que si hubiera sido expulsado, aunque no hubiese acabado sus estudios, Dumbledore de igual modo lo habría incluido en la Orden como el fugitivo Black pretendía hacer... 

Pero se salvó. Nuevamente la suerte estaba de su lado y pudo regresar a la escuela con todos sus compañeros, regodeándose ante el hecho de saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, cuando lo hiciera, iba a salir sin problemas y sin amonestación simplemente porque era Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió_.

Aunque no lo tendría tan fácil esta vez. La mayoría volvió a darle la espalda. Es increíble lo voluble que es la gente, un día lo adoran, casi idolatrándolo, y al día siguiente lo rechazan y repudian como si no fuera nada... Disfruté viéndolo así, como las otras veces, pero quizás por estar ya acostumbrado parecía no importarle, incluso parecía aliviado de que no lo acribillaran a preguntas... Lo que yo no sabía es que estaba preparando su nuevo lanzamiento al estrellado, con aquella publicación de una entrevista suya. Desgraciadamente pare él, eligió una publicación poco apropiada… 

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Potter le contó su sueño a Black y el director me impuso que le diera clases de Oclumancia a Potter. 

Sabía desde el principio que esa no era una buena idea. Ninguno de nosotros se soportaba, ¿es que acaso no lo veía Dumbledore? ¿Acaso no era evidente?

Pero en esas clases descubrí más de Potter, mucho más de lo que creía. Bien sabía que sus tíos lo trataban como se merecía, que su infancia había sido infeliz y que saber que era un mago había sido su mayor alegría... Pero pude sentir que el descubrir que no sólo era un mago, sino que además su nombre resonaba en la boca de cualquier mago del mundo, lejos de alegrarle y entusiasmarle, le fastidiaba. Descubrí que prefería pasar desapercibido, que nadie supiera quién era, ni lo que había hecho. Que las hazañas llevadas a cabo en sus cuatro años de escuela no le parecían importantes, como si cualquiera que se lo propusiese fuera capaz de hacerlo... 

Tan... tan distinto de James…

¡No era posible!

Pero así como yo indagué en su mente, el se metió en mis recuerdos, sumergiéndose en ellos, conociendo la vergüenza que durante años me hicieron sentir Black y Potter. Lo odié, ¿cómo se atrevía? Insolente... Por una vez perdí el control, aquello que yo valoraba y siempre mantenía a raya, mis emociones... perdí el control y le grité, le grité como nunca, incluso llegué a amenazarlo… 

Pero pagaría caro, muy caro, el haber dejado de aprender Oclumancia: la perdida de su padrino, en el ministerio. Finalmente Black había caído. Después de estar confinado en casa, cuando al fin tuvo un poco de acción, cayó. Y no por la imperdonable sino por el velo... 

Por primera vez en cinco años vi a Potter hundido. No lo había visto así ni cuando se enteró de lo de sus padres, ni cuando descubrió lo que Pettigrew había hecho, ni cuando murió Diggory... Nunca, nunca había estado tan mal, y lo más perturbador era que no me causaba placer verlo así…

Snape apretó más el frasco de poción que tenía en la mano, que finalmente se hizo añicos, derramando el veritaserum sobre el escritorio.

—Odio a Potter, siempre lo he odiado, es igual que su padre —pronunció en voz alta, como si recitara una oración, una regla inquebrantable. 

Finalmente limpió sus manos y dibujó un redondo cero en el frasco, reparado pero vacío, de Harry Potter. 


End file.
